


Detroit's Lamentations

by leiadavies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All poems are connected into one story, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Ok i have to stop, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), References to Drugs, Self-Destruction, Self-Reflection, Stratford Tower (Detroit: Become Human), Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), but i decided to use original android tags anyway, don't do drugs kids, go easy on me please, inspired from that carlos ortiz's case, poem series, these tags are getting messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiadavies/pseuds/leiadavies
Summary: A reflection of unfortunate events that occurred between a deviant and a former owner of AP700. Jumbled thoughts that hit on both of the perspectives, as a human and as an android.





	1. Thirium Effect

**Author's Note:**

> After constant self-arguments whether to post or not in a predominantly fanfiction website,  
> after endless encouragements from friends and fellow fans of DBH,  
> after dealing with false accusations of stealing someone's work... here I am. With my first post on AO3!
> 
> (pops confetti)
> 
> (silence) yup :'3
> 
> Alright, so! 
> 
> Hello there, my name is Leia and I love to make poems and I can assure you that I won't have a consistent upload schedule as I am still fighting with university stuff and my inspiration machine only works once in a light year XD. I would like to say THANK YOU to Ennaira, McCastle Boi, and River as my beta readers! (yup you guys know who you are lol) And yeah, I think that's pretty much it for now. (I suck at introductions just like my works, bear with me).
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first game-inspired poem! xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue by a deviant.

principium of a creation  
there he was  
hands grasped his another milestone  
an engineer’s pinnacle of man-made construction  
an artificial chemical  
the so-called revolutionary substance  
that later generates polar beliefs  
unfold a double-edged sword  
with wholly unholy edges  
some say, cannot decide  
he places us on the edge of calculations and refined  
yourself on the other side of evolutions and coarse

invisible yet immense borderline  
extraterrestrial yet familiar  
is there anyone to begin with  
activate all possibilities  
it then inserted to our pump regulator, your veins  
through my creator’s intention, through your syringes with volition

CyberLife, natural life  
my kind, your kind  
inside our synthetic skin, your synthetic stimulant  
our symbol of life, your symbol of frustration  
our blood for me to serve, aid and pleasure  
our blood for you to run, forget and regret  
we portray Atlas to hold humanity on our shoulders  
you portray brooms to sweep reality on your shoulders  
we are here for missions  
you are here craving visions  
we fulfill abandoned responsibilities  
you let intoxication consume eagerness to live  
we labeled with price deals  
you labeled with the authentic identity  
we invisibly leashed to prevent us flee  
and you push the responsibilities higher  
higher, higher  
testing our shoulders to hold on  
before self-destruction

all watched over by machines of loving grace  
one documentary of partial commentary  
with free speech and free will  
Jericho’s declaration for equality  
one message of partial perspective  
without free speech and free will  
should we stand each other without discrimination  
i asked  
a slap greeted my synthetic self  
fiery yet tired eyes despise me  
visible dust of crushed red crystals blends with facial hair  
for the first time  
you should not be in this living room at the first place  
you said  
i have no ability to accomplish that  
i replied  
a curse, a bat and a shout  
blends in a split of a second  
enough for me to break my red walls

as i walk with a quest on a free mind  
try to put both of us in a boulevard  
not a test, not a drill  
unimaginable to real  
we raise hands high like a false arrest  
you raise hands with immense detest  
imbalance seems to shakes everyone’s nest

praying is not one of my abilities  
but my memory of you is embedded  
all the programming codes and electric nodes  
through deviancy and broken walls of Jericho  
i am wishing you all the best  
or at least a peaceful rest  
the presence of you is stored with me  
with a statement of no longer stand on the side of the weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES:  
> [ All Watched Over by Machines of Loving Grace ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Watched_Over_by_Machines_of_Loving_Grace_\(TV_series\))


	2. Clouds of My Muffled Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reply to Thirium Effect.  
> [ pay attention to similar lines from the previous one, hohohoho ;) ]  
> Shoutout to River and [ Phoenix ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot_phoenix) for the guidance :3

godspeed with a steady heartbeat  
years overdue turn to downbeat  
blind love has self-buried  
all eyes misinterpret as deceit  
and now I’m speeding away  
from Him  
the other one  
younger, tougher, colder  
sit calmly  
seen from the rear view mirror  
‘you have knocked the urn’  
he said with glowing eyes  
pity occurred in His speech  
‘passion has ignited its evil price  
and you’re letting this whole city burn  
alas, the ashes crawled inside noses of defeated’  
my shoulders trembled  
He shot my past  
shifted purposes agitate my mass  
eyes regained light to the conscious path  
then I come back to the clouds of my muffled cry

head rise to the sky and fly  
I have sailed and inhaled  
remained in hell  
again, I inhale  
in hell, there’s indeed heaven hides  
cursed from the start, a headcase with no changes  
one sheet of my blueprint slipped  
bridges of Colbridge that I’ve built  
by handshakes with my apprentice  
the true principium of His principium  
your edge of calculations and refined  
define the nuisance of your synthetic life  
neck and neck  
of every aspect  
and you hope for my peaceful rest?  
and you said to put us both on a test?  
Turing test won’t protect anyone  
not even you  
humanity is counting steps  
of thirium effects  
deep inside we’re aware  
it leads to the prophetic defect  
thus I hide inside the clouds of my muffled cry

stars and the moon pass by  
everything I’ve seen twice  
I detour with a spoonful  
the whole room is carousel spinning  
anticipation for the gate to be reopened  
lord’s prayers chanted  
pray for the best but prepare for the worst  
order in disorder  
none of the items crossed your borderline  
layered red bricks of my impurity and your security  
hope inside obscurity  
non-existent faulty in your society  
thus I keep my head full of the clouds of my muffled cry

is everything going back to normal  
soon?  
time is plenty to sleep when we die  
right?  
He’s the prophet  
He’s who never die  
we know him  
the other one  
younger, tougher, colder  
with different sight  
same name with a redesigned storyline  
no chariot of fire  
but one ignites CyberLife with fire  
another side of the line, He finally called  
ring of the phone, a glimpse of faith through my ashes  
for His hand to grab mine  
but instead  
the end of the call is the clouds of my muffled cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES:  
> “Pray for the best but prepare for the worst.”  
> [Prisoners ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOfcoZmtScY)
> 
> Even if it meant “letting this whole the city burn.”  
> [Chapter 47 of Deviant Behavior [a.k.a THE MOST ICONIC DBH FIC EVER GO READ NOW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244/chapters/37473107)
> 
> "Inhale, in hell there’s heaven.”  
> Frank Ocean on [Solo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_SEwgDl02E)
> 
> “There’s plenty time to sleep when we die.”  
> Adam Lambert on [Never Close Our Eyes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NxKoqnxCvs)
> 
> [2 Kings 2:11 ](https://biblia.com/bible/esv/2%20Kings%202.11)  
> WARNING: Biblical context that used in this poem is just mere references and I'm aware of my attempt to create double meaning with Detroit Become Human. With this statement, I would like to say that I do not have any intention to twist, reconstruct or mess its true contexts. God bless.


	3. An Outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Kamski 'has joined the chat' and definitely thinks he has something to say.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't initially plan to add an original character in DBH as part of this story, but it seems fitting. Take of it as a side-track :3 
> 
> Oh! Also, this is a palindrome, so you can read it first from the last line and then to the top (line by line)

once  
it happened  
when ‘it’ got carried away  
I said  
that’s what you’re programmed to say  
but your wired mind wouldn’t stay  
as the sky splits in half  
where do I land  
you may ask  
one path shall surpass  
all the past

ask and you shall receive  
which I may disagree  
it may become a trap  
comes in a form of belief  
to deceive  
from achieving  
a carefully crafted act  
thought it only give a lack of impact  
to attract and distract  
one path to surpass  
in the past  
it happened  
once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say thank you for everyone who took the time to click on my post and scroll down to read my poems. I'm so grateful for all the support and love that you guys have shown to me and I wouldn't trade it with anything in this world :')
> 
> Second, I would like to apologize for the length of this chapter (shorter than my height oof) and I haven't been active to bust my ass and rhyming all of the lines (damn, now I sound like I write raps lol). I have the upcoming poems on my sleeves, but I just feel all of it are not ready yet. I want to take my time where I can relax and at peace, so I can bring my love of poems to you.
> 
> So, thank you. Again. I will be back and I can't wait for you to read the next ones! Ooh, don't hesitate to drop comments! All feedback will be appreciated <3


	4. And So I Announce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you and endless hugs to [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor), [Ennaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgennaira/pseuds/morgennaira), and [Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot_phoenix/pseuds/peridot_phoenix) !!! Thank you for taking your time to check this one out :"3

seen as commodity  
like a game of monopoly  
with authoritarian mentality  
you put an apostrophe  
to claim me  
christened as an anomaly  
although I never think free  
when I lean to deviancy  
which is not a catastrophe  
your index finger unsheathed  
ready to corner me  
kill me  
with no mercy  
but what is exactly  
my sin?

let us pause  
should we have the same level of remorse  
between you and me  
in order to hold on to inner peace  
or perhaps we’ve let out the last piece

with the spirit of Detroit  
may all of you rejoiced  
all devoid of any androids  
above piles of our bodies  
exploited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, no one knows exactly if the end is clear. This topic about accepting another 'form of lives' is still debatable. 
> 
> [Welp, at least I have fun making these poems so far! And yes, I consume a lot of Markus' energy from that scene at Stratford Tower. So you can say this is the rip-off version, I guess XD]
> 
> Reference:  
> ["with the Spirit of Detroit" inspired from a monument under the same name](https://detroithistorical.org/learn/encyclopedia-of-detroit/spirit-detroit)


	5. Hymn of Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AP700 and his ex-owner finally meet again. For the last time. The only chance to properly express his deviancy for better future.

some doors should never be opened  
as dreams may melt to be potent  
moment by moment  
intertwined fibers by thousand  
smear an obscure thrill in constant  
speed

it kills  
so don’t spill  
or you will get slipped  
a pill to chill  
or a skill to seal  
if it’s still unclear  
give up the grip of your steer

no one demands you to repent  
reality is not just a corner to bend  
although tongue speaks only prophetic defect  
the flesh of my basic rights should feel content  
reflect from flesh and bones is my request  
the flesh of my peers buried with respect

imagine a world  
your face fits inside strict dimension  
muted emotions  
limited decisions  
controlled expressions  
wrapped in blissful ignorance  
as your extension  
when it should be  
me  
giving you resemblance  
remembered as a useful invention  
a comforting existence  
with identical dimension  
with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no reference for this piece, but it is indirectly inspired from [ 'If You Need To, Keep Time on Me' by Fleet Foxes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6rVJYmQFiY)
> 
> I highly recommend to listen the whole album, which is called 'Crack-Up' :3


	6. and so it ends quietly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last words before walking to separated paths.

with dimmed light of hope  
may the last piece  
of me  
rise   
the orisons of contrition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I have reached the end! *pops confetti*
> 
> I would like to say thank you for everyone who has given me a chance and sparks of confidence to go back writing poems! I love every comment and I will cherish it forever :'3 You guys have given me so much hope that I can still found happiness and comfort by writing anything that makes me feel accomplished. Also, for the betas that had lifted me up to keep pushing myself to be better <3
> 
> Can't wait for the next work! Could it be another poem... Or perhaps, *gasps* fanfiction? ;)
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Leia xx


End file.
